The New Guardians
by snowflakesnowqueen
Summary: Pitch has arise back.Elsa and Anna had chosen to be a new guardians! But the only problem is, the guardians don't know who are they. North had suggest to find helpers. Five fan of Jelsa are been chosen to help them! What will be happen next? Find out more!
1. Helpers and new guardians?

**Hello everyone! This is my first fiction of all. I can't believe it! Ok enjoy this story. Sorry for the grammar and spelling mistake because I don't speak English well.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any character from ROTG and Frozen except the OC only.**

* * *

><p>Jack's POV<p>

I was hanging out with Jamie and the other children at the park. It was snow day so we decided to have a snowball fight. It was really fun! Well, that's my center. I finally had a lot of believers. Thanks to Jamie and his friends. It was about a year since I have received my guardian ship. The other guardian treats me like their family. It was like Bunny and Sandy as my brother, Tooth is like my mother, and North is like my father or rather my grandfather. We have played for over two hours and it is getting late.

"Hey Jamie, it's time to you guys to go home. It's getting late you know. I don't want your parents being worried because you guys haven't gone home yet," I said.

"Okay, we have to go home now. Goodbye Jack, see you later," Jamie answered me and waves his hand to me.

I waves back and flew away from there. After a few moments sore in the air, I land on the top of a roof in the neighborhood. It was night and then, a few second past, a yellow strip of golden sand floating above me. That was Sandy. He is sending good dreams for children. Then suddenly, northern light appear in the sky. For a normal human, it was a beautiful phenomena. But for us, it was a sign for danger. Without wasting my time, I immediately fly by the wind to the North Pole.

At the North Pole…

Everyone had arrived at the North Pole. As usual, I was the last being arrive.

"You being late again mate. It's has been two times now," Bunny glaring at me.

"Sorry, I have some work to do,"

"So North, what problem is this time? I have much work to do," Bunny said with a frusting voice.

Sandy nodded his head as he was agreeing with Bunny's opinion. Tooth was flying around with her fairies and baby tooth talking and chatting about teeth thing. Geez, I don't know about her obsession about teeth is really bad especially mine. Well, she is the tooth fairy. No wonder why she is obsess with teeth.

"Well, we have a big problem this time. Pitch is back. But this time, he has a partner. I can feel it, in my belly," North said.

"Pitch? Pitch Black? Here? But how? We had defeated him a year ago. And a partner?" Tooth ask him with a worried expression on her face.

"W-wait, we here because of your belly? We had defeated him a year ago. Mate, I have a lot of egg to paint them up before the Easter!"

"Why do rabbits can be so nervous."

Sandy and I keep watching them arguing. Then, the two of us notice something bright on the floor. It was the man in moon. Sandy and I trying to caught their attention by calling them. Sandy asks me to stop calling them by using signal from his sand. He noticed an elf was licking a cup and grabbed the elf up. He shakes the elf and it produced a bell ringing sound from its head. Well, that would work. All the guardians turn to us and Sandy form a shape of a moon on his head and point at the moon.

"Hah! Man in moon, long times no see. Sandy, why did you not tell me earlier?" North ask Sandy.

Sandy was angry and sand come out from his both ears, I just shrugged and chuckled quietly.

"So Manny, what is the news for us?"

Suddenly, the light from the moon shine the floor and form an image of Pitch. Then an image of a man that I think is his partner. We watch with awe at the floor.

"So, what should we do?" North ask Manny.

Suddenly, the moon shone directly on the floor on the floor and a giant crystal coming out from the floor. I jumped out in surprised to see that. What is the hack is going on?

"Manny chose a new guardian!" North explain

"A new guardian? W-why? We have Jack now," Bunny said.

"Don't burst anything first Bunny, let North explain first okay?" I said to him to calm his down.

"Manny thinks we need help, because this time Pitch is now stronger than ever," North explain to the rest of the guardians.

"Since we need help?"

"Ooh, I wonder who is gonna be! Maybe a leprechaun?" Tooth guesses the new guardian excitedly. Sandy forms a clover on his head.

"No, not a leprechaun!" I disagree with Tooth

"Please not grain-hog, please not grain-hog," Bunny mutter to himself behind his paw.

An image started to form. No! It's two. And they was a woman?

"Yeay! Another females guardians!" Tooth said with happy tones.

The first is a woman wearing a dress with a transparent cape and her hair were tied in messy France braid. The other is a bit younger from the first one and wearing a formal dress and her hair were tied into two braids. The all of us getting confused because none of us had met them! How on earth we can find them? And, the image just shows the figured only and not the face. So the image seems blurring.

"How we can find the two of them? We don't know them after all?" I ask to North that is just thinking something.

Then suddenly, he seems got an idea to find them. What is he thinking about?

"I got an idea! We have to find the five teenage girls to help us to find the two of this girls. They will help us!"

"Teenage girls? How do you know about them North? Do you ever have met them before?" Bunny asks him.

"No, I haven't met them, but I had read about them. Okay, I will explain to you guys. The five teenage girls live somewhere in Mukah Sarawak Malaysia. The oldest among them is 16 and she has two younger sister that is aged 15 and 12. They were named, the oldest is Nur Habibah, the second, is Nur Salma and the youngest is Nur Amirah. The other two girls are 13 and 12. They were both sisters. The oldest named Siti Nur Raihan, and the other named Siti Khadijah. So, we have to find them immediately," North explain to them.

"How do we can find them North?" Tooth asks him.

"By the Yeti of course,"

Oh no, he use the yetis to fetch them up?! Haha! Great idea North! North immediately giving some instruction to the yetis and they bought them self each other sack. Great! Now he want to fetch them by the sack. I slapped my forehead regretly and watch the yetis go.

* * *

><p><strong>Ok! Done with chapter 1. It was late now and I had to go to school tomorrow. Stay tune because amazing things to gonna to be happen in the next chapter! But don't worry about the OC. I wont make them fell in love with Jack because they were fan of Jelsa! Oh, Elsa and Anna will appear in the next few chapter. Don't forget to review!<strong>


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello again everyone. Sorry for not update for a while. I was back to my village at Belawai because my stepfather has a business there. And yes, I'm still young and I'm 13. I don't write English really well because I'm Melanau people and I speak Melanau and Malay. But sometimes I speak English to. Not real English but broken English. Ok, I will stop now. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything except for the OC only.**

Raihan's POV

I was in my classroom starring the blackboard bored. It was art lesson but we didn't do anything. Some of us just chatting and the rest are sleeping in the class. A few girls are chatting and discuss about our End of the Year Party with our teacher. Well, our teacher is really bubbly and cheerful with us and a bit scary when angry. But we love her because she is really nice to us.

"Hoi! What are you thinking Raihan?" suddenly, one of my friends pops out from nowhere.

"Tak da apa – apa ( nothing ) I'm just board just sitting here not doing anything,"

She just nodded and went away to her friends. I stand up and start to heading to one of my friends table. Suddenly, all of the girls screaming and point at my back. I turn around and saw two furry creature standing in front of me! I tried to run but failed when one of the creature pull my scarf and put me into a sack. The pupils of the class room screaming my name. Then I feel that I was being tossed and hit myself to the ground.

Jack's POV

I was sitting on the sofa leaning my staff on my shoulder. God, how long the yetis will fetch up the girls up? I'm getting board already. The rest of the guardians are chatting and arguing especially North and Bunny. Suddenly, a portal opens up and a sack coming out from the portal. That must be one of the teenagers. She groans and said something that a language that we couldn't understand. She must be from the other country. She started to crawled slowly from the sack and stands up. She is wearing a long white sleeve dress, a blue skirt and a white scarf that have a tag name on her left chest. She's maybe being fetch from the school. Then, she turns toward us and her eyes opens wide when she sees us especially me. What, she can see us? Then her face turns panic and started to asking her question to us.

"Why am I here? North, Sandy, Tooth, Bunny and Jack Frost? Wow, I never expect to meet with you guys and North, can you tell me something?" she asks us.

My eyes open really wide so do the guardians. North just shrugged and make a confused look. She's knew us! Wow, I never knew that she already knew us.

"Not until the other comes," North tells her.

"The others? I'm not alone?"

"Yes, they were five of you," I answer her.

Then, another four portals opens up and four sack being tossed. 'Seriously, the yetis never being teach to have a good behavior?' I thought of myself. All of the teenagers are being gathered up. Raihan quickly look at the rest of the teens and rush towards them. They were wearing same attire as Raihan's to but except the two of them. One of them is probably her sister as North mention to us.

"Raihan, what are we doing here? Why does the guardians took us here?" one of them asks her.

"I don't know Salma, they will explain to us later. Habibah, adik and Mirah come over here!" Raihan called the rest of the teens to gather up. "And North, tell us why do we here."

North look toward us and we nodded to him.

"As you see, Manny had chosen two new guardians. But the only problem is we didn't know and had met with them before. So, we need you here to help us to find the two new guardians and where they been,"

"Manny had chosen two new guardians? Who are they?" one of them asks him.

"As I said we didn't know them. But you guys should know them. We will show you the picture of them. But first, please introduce you guys to us,"

"I'm Raihan and this is my sister Khadijah," Raihan introduce herself and her sister to us.

"I'm Habibah, and this is my younger sisters Salma and Amirah. Nice to meet you," Habibah introduced herself and her sisters.

They finished introduced them self and suddenly, a huge crystal coming out from the floor and shows the picture of two new guardians. They gaps and said something each other.

"It's Elsa and Anna! OMG! I can't wait to meet them!" Salma yell excitedly.

"Okay, you know the two of them mate, can you explain to us who are they?" Bunny asks them.

They nudged at Raihan and she sigh agreement.

"The one who is wearing a long dress with a transparent cape is named Elsa or The Snow Queen…"

I cut her off and ask her, "The Snow Queen? Why is she being called like that?"

She continued, "Yes, she's the snow queen. She was called like that because she has a power to create ice and snow. The second picture beside her is her sister named Anna. They probably at Elsa's ice castle right now and…"

"She has a castle made from ice?!" I shouted surprised. Her power is stronger than mine but it is really cool. I can't wait to meet her. She sounds more interesting than ever.

"Yes, Jack. Now, we have to find her," she said.

"But, how? We don't know where she is," Tooth tells them.

Sandy nodded his head and forms a question mark on his head. The teens look at each other and then grin widely. They acted like fangirling but I don't know why.

"Okay, we will help you find them, but first, send us to school again because we don't want our belongs will be stole by someone," Habibah tell us.

So, North send them back to their school by the snowglobes. They have agreed to help us and North was right. They knew about them. This will make easier for us.

Raihan's POV

We have back to our school but North send us directly to our class. Oh no, they will attack me to asking a million of question. Lucky to my sister and Amirah so do Salma and Habibah, North had sent them by another four more snow globe. The attention in the class now intruped because I arrive there by a portal. I can expect them that will be asking, 'Were have you been Raihan,' the whole girls now approaching me with a lot of expression such as worried, panic and questioning look on their face.

"Raihan, were have you been? We were so worried about you that you being kidnapped by a… creature…a… I don't know what that thing is and tell us what is going on with you?" one of my classmate asks me.

"Um, hard to explain but if I explain to you guys maybe none of you will believe in me. So, it will be nice if I don't tell you guys about it. Sorry…" I said to them.

I walk back to my table like nothing had happen to me. All of the class look at me curiously and walk to their seats back. I just sigh of relieve because I don't have tell them.

At home:

I was lying on my bed reading a novel. Suddenly, my sister pop out from nowhere and started to ask a question.

"Akak, are you sure to help them to find Elsa and Anna" she ask me.

"Yep, I'm really sure to help them. Besides, we have known them for a long time right?"

She nodded and climb up to her bed. I'm really excited for tomorrow. Luckly, tomorrow is school holiday so; we can go anywhere we want.

So, that is the new chapter. I will post a new chapter weekly because I have a reason so.


	3. Meet Elsa and Anna!

**Hello again! Yeay! It is the third chapter and I made it. Elsa and Anna will appear in this chapter! And this time, I'm gonna warn you guys because there would be spoilers in this story. Not the OC, but well, just read it. It's hard to explain to you guys. And one more thing, there will be a surprise in this chapter. What is that? Find out in this chapter.**

* * *

><p>Khadijah's POV<p>

I woke up early this morning because I have a nightmare. I glance at my clock and it still 2 a.m. in the morning. Then, I look at my hand. I still can't use it. Unlike my sister and my friends, they can control their powers but I can't. What's going on with me? Why I can't be like my sister and my friends? I lay back on my pillow and try to sleep back. I'm still sleepy so I guess I will sleep again. I close my eyes and drift into a deep sleep.

Salma's POV

I was doing my homework in my room. Suddenly my sister burst into my room and screams loudly and asks me to do some housework.

"Salma! Sweep the floor now before mother comes!" she screams to me. I surprised and reply her calmly.

"Okay, no problem sis," but in my heart says madly 'Why always me?! SHIT!' I can't argue my sister because my power controlled by my emotions. If I get mad, my power will get stronger than ever. I try to be calm and relax. I step out of my room and finished my work. I tried to be calm as long as I can. Maybe, I should go to Raihan's house to calm me down. I put on my favourite blue scarf and go there.

Habibah's POV

Haha! I made it! She tried to be calm. Actually I deliberate her to do the housework because I want her to learn how to be patient. I don't want her to lose her control. I'm afraid she would betray us. Then I saw my sisters, Salma and Amirah step out from their room.

"Where are y'guys want to going?" I ask.

"We want to go to Raihan's house. You want to join us?" Amirah ask me.

"Of course!" I immediately put on my scarf and join them.

Raihan's POV

I was in my room relaxing for a little while. My sister is playing video games in my mother's laptop. Suddenly, my friends Amirah, Habibah and Salma are calling for my name. I immediately get off from my bed and put on my scarf. My sister rush turn off the laptop and put on her scarf too. After that, both of us rush go to downstairs. I watch my friends' smiles at us. We smiled back and seats beside them.

"What are you doing here?" I ask them.

"Nothing, just want to going…" we being intruped by a portal. Jack comes out from the portal and grins at us.

"What are you doing here Jack Frost?" my sister asks him.

"Well, since y'guys had a promised with us to find the new guardians right? So, I'm here to fetch y'guys to find them now," he answered her

Oh, yes. We have a promise with them to find Elsa and Anna. How could we forget?

"Okay, now we remember that. Now, come on. Let's go find them." I said to him.

He nodded and asks me a question.

"Uh… Where do we can find them?" The five of us look at each at other and said once.

"Arendelle, Elsa's ice castle,"

He nod and took a snow globe from his pocket and whisper something on it. He threw the snow globe to the ground and let us in first. We step into the snow globe and land on thick snow ground. We shivered in cold.

"So, do you know where they are?" he asks us.

"Just follow us. We will go to the top of the Northern Mountain,"

"Why?"

"Just follow us Jack," Salma scold him. Gosh, Salma is getting impatient. All, of the snow that underneath her is melting slowly. Habibah and Amirah noticed that and calm Salma down. Her power is getting stronger.

"Hey, why does the snow melting?" Jack asks us as he notice the snow melting.

"Long story, but first, we must go to the top of the mountain first," he nod and continuing to walk. We lead him to the top of the mountain. We have arrived behind a giant rock and suddenly, we hear two female voices from behind the rocks. I peep and saw Elsa and Anna were playing in the snow. They were having a snowball fight and building a snowman together. Then, my friends poke my shoulder and ask me what is happening. I told them what they were doing right now. While we were still talking, suddenly I felt something nudged me at my leg and saw a talking snowman. It must be Olaf.

"Hi! I'm Olaf and I love a warm hugs!" he said to us with a cheerful voice.

Jack seems surprise but not for us. He looks at him with a questioning look. We just shrugged at him.

"Olaf! Where were you and who are you talking to?" Anna calls for Olaf.

"I'm here! I was talking with some couple of people here!" he said.

What?! Damn, he told about us.

"OMG! I can't wait to see them!" Salma said excitedly

"Us to!" we said together except for Jack.

"Why are you guys to excited to meet them?" he asks us curiously.

"You don't know how we felt. Enough with talking. Let's meet them now!" Amirah squeals excitedly.

We heard a couple of step coming behind the rocks. We froze a little. I have to do something. I immediately rose up and see Elsa and Anna were looking at me.

"Who are you and what are you doing here?" Elsa glares at me.

"No! Don't attack me. We don't want to take a fight,"

"We? You mean, you're not alone?" she ask.

"Yes, there were six of us. But only you let us talk with you two.

Elsa and Anna look at each other and then they nod.

"Where are the others?" Ask Anna to me.

"We are here!" my sister scream loudly. The rest of our group rose up revealing their face except only for Jack. We told him to not to reveal himself first because we want it to be surprise. I cover my ears because of her loud voice.

"Perlahankan sikit suara tu! (Lower your voice please!) Don't scream, 'cuz, we still can hear you"

My sister chuckle nervously. "Sorry sis," Anna giggles of my sister's attics.

"But there are five of you. Where is another one?" Elsa asks us curiously.

Jack's POV

They told me to seat there only. Everytimes I want to look at the new guardians they push my head to the ground. Until…

"Jack, you can come out now," one of them said to me. Finally, I'm getting bored just sitting there only.

What's their names again? Elsa and Anna eh? I rose up and turn my head to the new guardians and then my jaw dropped. That is the new guardians? I saw most beautiful woman that I ever saw. I couldn't help but just stare at her. She has platinum blonde hair that is resting on her shoulder. She's wearing an icy blue dress that has a long transparent cape. Her icy blue big eyes make me melt. I heard a giggles from the teens and Anna. I was being snap out by a scream.

"Jaaaaaaaaack! Snap it out! You are being rude. Don't just stare, introduce yourself to them," the teens tells me. My cheek turns bright red because of embarrassment.

The teens introduce them self first.

"Hi, my names Siti Nur Raihan just call me Raihan and this is my sister Siti Khadijah call her Siti or you may call her Khadijah. This is my friends. The three of them is siblings. This is Salma, Habibah and Amirah," Raihan introduce them and herself. Elsa and Anna wave their hand to us. Olaf waves excitedly to , did she build this snowman? They nudged at me sign to introduce myself. Why does they were so annoying? I immediately introduce myself.

"The name's Jack Frost," I said.

"Jack Frost? The one who brings winter?" the red head ask me.

"Yes I am,"

"OMG Elsa, he has same power as you!"

Elsa just smiles at her and then smiles at me. Oh gosh, the smile makes me want to explode.

"Jack? You are in your world again," one of the teens said to me.

I look at them that are raising an eyebrow to Anna. Anna smile in respone.

"Someone has a crush…" Amirah exclaim to me. Elsa just stood there confuse.

"N-no I d-don't!" gosh, my face turns to bright red.

"Penipu! (Liar!)" Salma says to me. What is the hell is she talking about?

"Well, we will introduce me and my sister, my name is…"

"We know, Queen Elsa of Arendelle and Princess Anna of Arendelle," Raihan tells them. They were royals? Thousand of question is on my head now.

"H-how did you know?" Elsa asks her.

"Long story. But know, we have to tell you something," she tells them.

"What is that?"

I tell them, "You're both chosen to be a guardians,"

* * *

><p><strong>Finish with chapter 3! Sorry for not updating late cuz the internet is sucks. The OC has a power each of them. Sorry not to tell y'guys because I want to make it suspense. I make this chapter for nearly 4 days because I ran out of ideas. Thanks for my friends that is helping me to this chapter. Now, I have 2 questions for y'guys.<strong>

** is Pitch partner?**

** the OC power!**

**Answer in Review!**


	4. Powers!

**Hello again! You guys must be wondering why am I not posting chapter 4 for a very long time isn't it? I was quite busy and the internet was really crash and I have to take care of my little brother. I don't have any free time for myself.**

**To Aya: thank you! Your answer is correct. Thank you so much for review my fic!**

**To everyone read this fic, thank you very much! I love you all!**

* * *

><p>Normal POV<p>

"Guardians?" Elsa asks with confusion voice. The siblings look confused and then, silent fill the surrounding. Then the silent broke by a question from the snow queen.

"What do you mean we were chosen to be guardians?" she asks the six of them.

The five teens look at Jack. He started to explain to the two of them.

"Well, like me and the other guardians, The Man in the Moon had chosen both of you to be guardians to protect the children all over the world. At first, we don't know who you are until these five teens introduce y'guys to us. They said they had known y'guys for a long time,"

The two of them open really wide their eyes after Jack explain to them. They immediately look at the five teens that are just looking at them.

"H-how did you guys knew us?" they ask in the same time. The five teens look at each other and then shrugged.

"We knew the both of you from the movie named 'Frozen'" Habibah told them. They look at them like they were saying something crazy.

"Wait, hang on a second. If you watch the movie, that's mean you guys has watched our entire life?" The teens nod.

"That's mean, you guys think me as a monster?" Elsa looks at them sadly. Anna seems want to cry. A monster? What is she talking about?

"What? No, Elsa. Even though you have hurt your sister before, that's not mean, you're a monster. Your power is both foul and fair. You can't blame yourself. It was an accident right? That's mean, you didn't mean to hurt Anna," Raihan explain to her. The other teens nod.

"She's right Elsa, you're not a monster. That is not your fault. It's all my fault. I push you. I'm sorry Elsa," Anna spills a tear out. "That's okay Anna," Elsa wipes her tear out. Anna smiles at her sister.

Jack's POV

I look at them pitifully. That's must be hurt to remind them about the past. That's mean; they had known my past too. We look at the two of the siblings. Then Salma broke the silent.

"We have watched your movie for a million times you know! You guys were amazing I mean the way you build this castle made of ice and change your outfit and mmmppphhh…" before she could continue, both of her sister over her mouth to prevent her to talking even much. Geez, I never knew she is talk active person. She struggle herself to release herself from her sisters. She releases herself and said angrily to both of her sisters.

"Why do you do like that?!"

"You talking to much Salma," Habibah answer her calmly.

"But you don't have to do like that!"

"Calm down sis, you will make the thing even worst!"

Then suddenly, the snow that was underneath her melting slowly. What the heck?! It was the same thing that was happen during she was mad at me. The teens, Elsa and Anna notice that so do Olaf. The teens quickly rush to Salma to comfort her down while Habibah look regret what she had done to her. What is going on actually?

"Guys wait a second, why is the snow melting even though it was cold up here?" I ask them at them. They look nervous or rather panic.

"Um, it's…um… what I mean is… um," Amirah talk to us.

Salma role her eyes and then, tells us what is Amirah trying to say.

"What she means is we have a power,"

My eyes widened surprised. Why did they didn't tell us before? Elsa and Anna look surprise what Salma have told them.

"What power do you have?" Elsa asks.

"Um, mine is lightning but I can't control yet. Sometime, I accidently cause lightning in our house," Khadijah answer.

"Yeah, I know how you feels but hey, that's was incredible power," Elsa said to her. Anna and I nod agreement.

"My power is controlling water. I can create and manipulate them and sometimes I make my house flooded," Habibah explain.

"As you see, the snow melt under my feet is because of my power. Mine is fire but I must use it wisely because my power is being control by my emotion. If I get mad or something, my power becomes even worst and stronger," Salma explain. That's why they not allow her to gets mad. I better be careful next time.

"That's mean, I can't go near you isn't it?" Olaf staring at her with his big cute eyes.

Salma giggles and reply, "No, even I got power to control fire, that's doesn't mean you can't go near me. I'm still a normal human,"

"Yeay!" Olaf jump excitedly. Everyone smiles at his act. He is so childish.

"Mine is telekinesis. I can lift everything only using my mind," Amirah explain. Only using her mind? How possible she can lift thing without using her hand?

"Mine is teleportation," after Raihan told us, she suddenly disappears. Where the heck she's going?! Then suddenly, I feel someone tapping on my shoulder. I turn and surprise Raihan was there. She smirks at me and vanish again. She returns to her place again. I notice her using a green bracelet on her left wrist.

"Hey, what's that bracelet for?" I ask

"Oh, what, this bracelet? It is really important for me to protecting myself and my friends. I can turn it to everything that I want including your staff. I was the only one who can turn it to everything. No one except me," I blink in surprise.

"But when your bracelet was stolen by someone, how do you can find it?"

"Easy, it will glow and make a loud voice when I get near it,"

"But how did you get your bracelet?" Anna asks her.

Raihan answer, "I don't remember because I was still too young but I'm sure that this bracelet was given by a man or someone,"

"May I touch it?" Anna asks her excitedly. Elsa glare at her sister makes Anna chuckle nervously. Raihan giggles quietly.

"How do you get your power?" Elsa asks them. The teens look at each other and shrugged.

"We don't remember at all. I have my power before the accident. That time we were gathering and suddenly something hit us at the back and then we all including me pass out for a while. One morning, we discover our power and that's all we can remember," Amirah tells us.

"So, you can't remember who hit you guys?" I ask. They just shook their head and smile. I wonder who has hit them before. "Do you guys have this power before?" I ask again

"No, except for Amirah, she has this power naturally. She discovered her power when someone attack her and she held forward her hands to protect herself causing the man leans backward and lift from the ground without any source to help her lift him up with no problem. We were so surprise with her action that moment. Amirah really surprise and start to yelling loudly causing the entire object around us started to fall and flying around. But actually, telekinesis is not a power. If you want this ability, you just have to focus without anyone disturb you, it just an ability," Habibah explain.

"Wow, that was confusing huh? Well at least you guys tell us. Don't just keep your secret," Anna tell them while her eyes glancing at Elsa. Elsa stares down to her feet. I wonder what makes her uncomfortable when Anna tells us.

"Yeah sorry about that, but hey Anna, don't talk about that to Elsa. Just look at her. Don't let the past go through to the two of you," Raihan said. What is she talking about? Anna then relies what is she talking about and give a 'forgive me Elsa' look to Elsa.

"It's okay Anna. That is the truth," Elsa seems understand.

"Thank you Elsa, for understanding me," Anna smiles to her.

"So, do you guys want to follow us?" I ask.

"To where?"

"To North Pole we go!" I throw the snow globe to the ground. "I wanna go to!" Olaf said excitedly. Elsa smiles and bends down to same height as him.

"Olaf, I'm sorry but you can't go,"

"But why?" Olaf asks sadly. "Because, Marshmallow doesn't have any friends to play with him. If he wakes up, he must be sad because he doesn't have any company to play with. Am I right?" Elsa tries to comfort him. I don't know why but, I felt my heart melt when she comfort him. Although, she is cold as ice, but her heart is really warm. I felt I started to like her.

"Uh, Jack?" I jump surprise when Raihan stand beside me. When did she standing there? "What are you staring on?"

"Nothing, that is none of your businesses," I blush a little when she notice me staring on Elsa. What an embarrassing!

"Yeah, especially I notice you staring at Elsa. You have a feeling towards her isn't it?" She whispered at me.

"N-no, we were just met. She doesn't know about me and neither the five of you!" whispered back in angry tones. She just giggles and say something that I couldn't understand.

"So we should go now?" Khadijah asks. I nod and jump into the portal. The rest of them walk into the portal and say goodbye to Olaf. I hope, the teens will help us so do Elsa and Anna. Should I tell to North about the teen's power? Gosh, this is really tough for me. I hope this things gotta be easier.

* * *

><p>Behind the cliff of the North Mountain, someone is grinning evilly. He watch them stepping inside the portal. He gaze the surrounding and smirks.<p>

"Well, what a surprise here. I must tell Pitch and Hans about this. This is getting more exciting," He then disappears and leaving a black sand.

* * *

><p><strong>Finally, we have done with chapter 4. Sorry for not updating earlier. I have some problem with the internet and I have to take care of my little brother. So, if I update late, that's mean, the internet crash or I have a problem. Oh, one more thing, I will add another villain in here. My friend suggest it and something interesting gonna happen in the next chapter. Stay tune! ;)<strong>


End file.
